ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Regular Show: The Complete Series
Regular Show: The Complete Series is a DVD Box Set that will include all 261 episodes and the movie across 22 DVD discs. Disc 1: Season 1 * "The Power" * "Just Set Up the Chairs" * "Caffeinated Concert Tickets" * "Death Punchies" * "Free Cake" * "Meat Your Maker" * "Grilled Cheese Deluxe" * "The Unicorns Have Got to Go" * "Prank Callers" * "Don" * "Rigby's Body" * "Mordecai and the Rigbys" Disc 2: Season 2, Part 1 * "Ello Gov'nor" * "It's Time" * "Appreciation Day" * "Peeps" * "Dizzy" * "My Mom" * "High Score" * "Rage Against the TV" * "Party Pete" * "Brain Eraser" * "Benson Be Gone" * "But I Have a Receipt" * "This is My Jam" * "Muscle Woman" * "Temp Check" * "Jinx" * "See You There" * "Do Me a Solid" Disc 3: Season 2, Part 2 * "Grave Sights" * "Really Real Wrestling" * "Over the Top" * "The Night Owl" * "A Bunch of Baby Ducks" * "More Smarter" * "First Day" * "Go Viral" * "Skunked" * "Karaoke Video" Disc 4: Season 3, Part 1 * "Stick Hockey" * "Bet to Be Blonde" * "Skips Strikes" * "Creepy Doll"/"Death Metal Crash Pit" (Terror Tales of the Park, Part 1) * "In the House" (Terror Tales of the Park, Part 2) * "Camping Can Be Cool" * "Slam Dunk" * "Cool Bikes" * "House Rules" * "Rap It Up" * "Cruisin'" * "Under the Hood" Disc 5: Season 2, Part 2 * "Weekend at Benson's" * "Fortune Cookie" * "Think Positive" * "Skips vs. Technology" * "Butt Dial" * "Eggscellent" * "Gut Model" * "Video Game Wizards" * "Big Winner" * "The Best Burger in the World" * "Replaced" * "Trash Boat" * "Fists of Justice" * "Yes Dude Yes" * "Busted Cart" * "Dead at Eight" * "Access Denied" * "Muscle Mentor" * "Trucker Hall of Fame" Disc 6: Season 3, Part 3 * "Out of Commission" * "Fancy Restaurant" * "Diary" * "The Best VHS in the World" * "Prankless" * "Death Bear" * "Fuzzy Dice" * "Sugar Rush" * "Bad Kiss" Disc 7: Season 4, Part 1 * "Exit 9B" Part 1 * "Exit 9B" Part 2 * "Starter Pack" * "Payback"/"Party Bus" (Terror Tales of the Park II, Part 1) * "Wallpaper Man" (Terror Tales of the Park II, Part 2) * "Pie Contest" * "150 Piece Kit" * "Bald Spot" * "Guy's Night" * "One Pull Up" * "The Christmas Special" Part 1 * "The Christmas Special" Part 2 Disc 8: Season 4, Part 2 * "T.G.I. Tuesday" * "Firework Run" * "The Longest Weekend" * "Sandwich of Death" * "Ace Balthazar Lives" * "Do or Diaper" * "Quips" * "Caveman" * "That's My Television" * "A Bunch of Full Grown Geese" * "Fool Me Twice" * "Limousine Lunchtime" * "Picking Up Margaret" * "K.I.L.I.T. Radio" * "Carter and Briggs" * "Skips' Stress" * "Cool Cubed" * "Trailer Trashed" Disc 9: Season 4, Part 3 * "Meteor Moves" * "Family BBQ" * "The Last Laserdisc Player" * "Country Club" * "Blind Trust" * "The World's Best Boss" * "Last Meal" * "Sleep Fighter" * "Party Re-Pete" * "Steak Me Amadeus" Disc 10: Season 5, Part 1 * "Laundry Woes" * "Silver Dude" * "Benson's Car" * "Every Meat Burritos" * "Wall Buddy" * "A Skips in Time" * "Survival Skills" * "Killer Bed"/"Jacked Up Jack-O-Lantern" (Terror Tales of the Park III, Part 1) * "The Previous Owner" (Terror Tales of the Park III, Part 2) * "Tants" * "Bank Shot" * "Power Tower" Disc 11: Season 5, Part 2 * "The Thanksgiving Special" Part 1 * "The Thanksgiving Special" Part 2 * "The Heart of a Stuntman" * "New Year's Kiss" * "Dodge This" * "Portable Toilet" * "The Postcard" * "Rigby in the Sky with Burrito" * "Journey to the Bottom of the Crash Pit" * "Saving Time" * "Guitar of Rock" * "Skips' Story" Part 1 * "Skips' Story" Part 2 * "Return of Mordecai and the Rigbys" * "Bad Portrait" * "Video 101" * "I Like You Hi" * "Play Date" Disc 12: Season 5, Part 3 * "Expert or Liar" * "Catching the Wave" * "Gold Watch" * "Paint Job" * "Take the Cake" * "Skips in the Saddle" * "Thomas Fights Back" * "Bachelor Party! Zingo!!" * "Tent Trouble" * "Real Date" Disc 13: Season 6, Part 1 * "Maxin' and Relaxin'" * "New Bro on Campus" * "Daddy Issues" * "The Hole"/"Unfinished Business" (Terror Tales of the Park IV, Part 1) * "Scary Movie Night" (Terror Tales of the Park IV, Part 2) * "The End of Muscle Man" * "Lift With Your Back" * "Eileen Flat Screen" * "The Real Thomas" Part 1 * "The Real Thomas" Part 2 * "The White Elephant Gift Exchange" * "Merry Christmas Mordecai" Disc 14: Season 6, Part 2 * "Sad Sax" * "Park Managers Lunch" * "Mordecai and Rigby Down Under" * "Married and Broke" * "I See Turtles" * "Format Wars II" * "Happy Birthday Song Contest" * "Benson's Suit" * "Gamers Never Say Die" * "1000th Chopper Flight Party" * "Party Horse" * "Men in Uniform" * "Garage Door" Disc 15: Season 6, Part 3 * "Brilliant Century Duck Crisis Special" Part 1 * "Brilliant Century Duck Crisis Special" Part 2 * "Not Great Double Date" * "Death Kwon Do-Livery" * "Lunch Break" * "Dumped at the Altar" Disc 16: Season 7, Part 1 * "Dumptown USA" * "The Parkie Awards" * "The Lunch Club" * "Local News Legends" * "The Dome Experiment" Part 1 * "The Dome Experiment" Part 2 * "Birthday Gift" * "Cat Videos" * "Struck by Lightning" * "Mr. Bossman"/"WerePops" (Terror Tales of the Park V, Part 1) * "Going Up"/"Chocolatude" (Terror Tales of the Park V, Part 2) * "The Return of Party Horse" Disc 17: Season 7, Part 2 * "Sleep Cycle" * "Just Friends" * "Benson's Pig" * "The Eileen Plan" * "Hello China" * "Crazy Fake Plan" * "Win That Prize" * "Snow Tubing" * "Chili Cook Off" * "Donut Factory Holiday" * "Gymblonski" * "Guys Night 2" * "Gary's Synthesizer" * "California King" * "Cube Bros" * "Maellard's Package" * "Rigby Goes to the Prom" * "The Button" Disc 18: Season 7, Part 3 * "Favorite Shirt" * "Marvolo the Wizard" * "Pops' Favorite Planet" * "Pam I Am" * "Lame Lockdown" * "VIP Members Only" * "Favorite Shirt" * "Rigby's Graduation Day Special" Part 1 * "Rigby's Graduation Day Special" Part 2 Disc 19: Season 8, Part 1 * "One Space Day at a Time" * "Cool Bro Bots" * "Welcome to Space" * "Space Creds" * "Lost and Found" * "Ugly Moons" * "The Dream Warrior" * "The Brain of Evil" * "Fries Night" * "Spacey McSpaceTree" * "Can You Ear Me Now?" * "Stuck in an Elevator" Disc 20: Season 8, Part 2 * "The Space Race" * "Operation: Hear No Evil" * "Space Escape" * "New Beds" * "Mordeby and Rigbecai" * "Alpha Dome" * "Fear Planet"/"King-Sized Candy Bars" (Terror Tales of the Park VI, Part 1) * "Alien Roommate" (Terror Tales of the Park VI, Part 2) * "The Ice Tape" * "The Key to the Universe" * "No Train, No Gain" * "Christmas in Space" Part 1 * "Christmas in Space" Part 2 Disc 21: Season 8, Part 3 * "Kill 'Em with Kindness" * "Meet the Seer" * "Cheer Up Pops" * "A Regular Epic Final Battle" Part 1 * "A Regular Epic Final Battle" Part 2 Disc 22 * "Regular Show: The Movie" Bonus features * The World of the Park * Behind the Voices * Shorts * Animatics * Special features from previous DVD releases Technical specifications * Resolution: 480i * Aspect ratio: 1.78:1 * Audio audio: ** English Dolby Digital 2.0 Category:Regular Show Category:Collectors Editions Category:DVDs Category:Bszabo15's Ideas Category:Cartoon Network